


What Are Friends For?

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [22]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Best Friends, Concerts, Fictober 2019, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 29: "I'm doing this for you."





	What Are Friends For?

"Mats, where are you right now?" 

"I'm at my apartment in LS this weekend. Why?" 

"I'm coming over, like right now." 

The urgency in Sangria's voice filled Mati with curiosity and slight worry. However, she'd have to wait until her friend arrived to learn what the commotion was all for. Thankfully, it didn't take as long as one might expect for their friend to bang on the door. 

"Did you hear?" Sangria asked, breathing heavily as if she ran a marathon to get here 

"Hear what?" 

"Emotional Oranges is going on tour. They're coming here! Your favorite group is coming here, of all places!" 

Mati laughed. "Babe, I know. I'm going to get tickets when they go on sale."

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't do that." 

Mati was confused. "Why?" 

Sangria's eyes sparkled. "I'm doing this for you. I'm gonna get us tickets." 

"You don't have to do that, Sangria. I have more than enough money to—"

Sangria silenced Mati with a finger to her lips. "You treat me to more than enough. It's my turn." 

Mati had no choice but to agree. Either way, she was going to the concert. In the meantime, Sangria suggested a shopping spree to look fabulous for the upcoming concert. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad bc I couldn't get tickets to go see Emotional Oranges :'( 
> 
> Also sorry this is much shorter than I planned, I'll make it up to you all later I promise, I got some good ideas brewing


End file.
